Solas junto al fuego
by HarukaIs
Summary: Fic traducido. Cara y Kahlan por ciertas razones tienen que aguantarse mutuamente una tarde


Este fic lo a escrito "Janine" y yo solo lo he traducido

**Solas junto al fuego**

"Para ya", dijo Kahlan irritada con la mujer sentada al otro lado del fuego.

"Que pare que, confesora?" Cara preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. "Solo estoy sentada junto al fuego."

"Me estás mirando", acusó a Kahlan.

"¿Esta eso prohibido? " Cara preguntó sonriendo, permitiendo que sus ojos vaguen libremente sobre Kahlan otra vez mientras hablaba. "Esta hablando la Madre Confesora?" preguntó la rubia, lamiéndose los labios y sonrió al ver a la morena irritada frente a ella.

"Sólo deja de hacerlo", murmuró Kahlan girando la cabeza a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, explorando las cercanías para ver si veia a Zedd o a Richard. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar estar a solas con Cara.

"El bosque esta tranquilo", dijo Cara inclinando la cabeza hacia el cielo y cerrando los ojos. "Aun tardaran un poco mas en volver. Asi que me tendras que soportar un rato más."

-"Atrapada contigo ", respondió Kahlan, mirando a los ojos de Cara al abrirlos.

-"Así es" -asintió Cara sonriente. "Pocas veces podemos. Debemos sacar el máximo partido de ello."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Kahlan preguntó malhumorada, ni siquiera sabia para qué preguntaba porque no estaba interesada en escuchar nada que saliera de la boca de la Mord'Sith.

-"Podríamos..." -comenzó Cara, desenroscándo sus largas piernas sensualmente, "aprovechar esta oportunidad", la rubia siguió diciendo con gracia ", para conocernos la una a la otra", terminó, como ello se paro al lado de Kahlan sentada en el suelo junto a ella.

"Yo sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre ti", murmuró Kahlan, maldiciendo su pierna herida que era lo que le impidia levantarse y irse.

"No sabes nada de mí", declaró Cara, mirando intensamente al fuego. "Hay tanta simpatía dentro de ti, tanta bondad y amor. Excepto cuando se trata de una mujer atractiva y joven.

Kahlan giro la cabeza lentamente y luego se quedó mirando el perfil de Cara. Su nariz y su mandíbula apretada, pero se concentró en su respiración, y pronto se sintió lo suficientemente calmada como para hablar.

"No tengo ningún problema con las mujeres jóvenes y atractivas," Kahlan soltó. "Mi problema esta con lo sádico, egoísta, sin moral, asesina y torturadora, bella y acogedora por igual".

"Así que crees que soy atractiva?" Cara dijo girando la cabeza hacia un lado, con una sonrisa juguetona que salia de sus labios mientras contemplaba a la mujer enfurecida a su lado.

Kahlan ignoro la observación de Cara y centró su mirada en las llamas del fuego.

-Tu también eres atractiva, "comenzó Cara, centrándose intensamente en Kahlan y en como la morena trató de fingir que estaba haciendo caso omiso de ella. "Es probable que no te guste admitirlo y lo sabes, porque no es cortés o agradable o propio de una dama, -continuó Cara, sonriendo alegremente cuando Kahlan se movio sintiendose incomoda con la conversacion. "Mi aspecto no me daría ninguna ventaja sobre ti en una lucha por el afecto."

"Tu podrías ser la mujer más atractiva del mundo, pero eso nunca sería suficiente para que Richard te amara", respondió Kahlan.

"Otra vez esa palabra," Cara murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos y esa palabra", preguntó la rubia, entornando los ojos. "¿Quién a hablado de amor? De hecho,prosiguió Cara, su voz se suavizo una vez más en un ronroneo que Kahlan tuvo que admitir que le era atractivo, "quien dice que estoy hablando de Richard?

Kahlan volvió a Cara, Cara sonrió con esplendidez a su vez.

"Las Mord'Sith son más temidas que los magos en Ketendral -empezó Cara, acercándose mas a Kahlan mientras hablaba. "Si yo quisiera seducir al Buscador lo habria hecho. Si quisiera hacerlo, el mago habría tenido que quedarse para protegerte a ti y a tu pierna herida, y entonces podría haber aprovechado el tiempo lejos de tu rostro tiránico y de los ojos penetrantes de Zedd para seducir a Richard ", la rubia continuó, con una amplia sonrisa cuando los ojos de Kahlan brillaron de ira. "Pero no lo hice."

"¿Por qué?" Kahlan preguntó. Ella se mostró reticente a seguir hablando con Cara, pero curiosa en cuanto a por qué la mujer se había quedado alli. ¿Lo qué Cara decía era cierto, ella podría muy fácilmente haber ido junto a Richard, pero ella ni siquiera lo había intentado.

Cara levantó su dedo índice a la boca, y lentamente lo utilizó para encontrar su labio inferior.

"Estás tan preocupada por mis intenciones hacia Richard", murmuró Cara, dibujando con el dedo la distancia de su labio para que pudiera morder la carne con sus dientes blancos perfectos. "Cuando en realidad, tu deberías estar mas preocupada por mis intenciones hacia ti", la rubia continuó, sonriendo sensualmente mientras bajó los ojos una vez más a los tentadores senos de Kahlan.

Kahlan parpadeó, una, dos, tres veces por la sorpresa. "Te has vuelto loca", dijo ella finalmente.

-"Tal vez" -murmuró Cara, no es tan terrible, el poder de las Mord'Sith reside en el odio y el de una Confesora reside en el amor: El toque de una Confesora podría matar a una Mord'Sith o simplemente esclavizarla. "Puedes ver que merece la pena."

Kahlan miró a los brillantes ojos azules de la Mord'Sith, tratando de leer el engaño en ellos, pero no veía nada.

"No sé a que estas jugando", comenzó Kahlan con cautela.

"Sé de un juego que podría jugar", sugirió Cara, interrumpiendo Kahlan con una sonrisa. "Aunque tendríamos que quitarnos la ropa. Este juego implica el contacto y no me gustaría que ese bonito vestido blanco se ensuciara."

"Cállate", dijo Kahlan. Su voz era baja y de advertencia.

-Muy bien, podemos dejarnos la ropa si quieres. A algunas personas les gusta la sensación de la piel, "Cara siguió pasando los dedos sugestivamente por su pierna mientras hablaba. "Esas personas con frecuencia también les gustan las cadenas", dijo Cara sonriente.

"Ve a tu lado del fuego y cállate", murmuró Kahlan, apartándose de la cara sonriente de Cara. "Me voy a dormir".

"¿Por qué no apago el fuego y me pongo contigo? Soy bueno para mantener a la gente caliente durante la noche. Pregunta-le a Richard, " Cara respondió desplazándose hacia Kahlan, deteniéndose sólo cuando la mano de la Conferosa estaba alrededor de su garganta amenazadora- mente.

"Ve a tu lado del fuego y cállate", repitió Kahlan mirando los ojos de Cara con los suyos. "Voy a dormir".

Cara la miró en silencio por un momento.

"Serias una gran Mord'Sith", la rubia exhalado, curiosamente con expresión suave, de repente, mientras contemplaba a la morena. "Es una pena que nacieras como confesora. Yo siempre he anhelado una hermana que fuese digno de estar junto a mí, pero siempre fueron tan decepcionantes. Especialmente Trianna", declaró con dureza aunque sus ojos parecía tristes cuando ella dijo el nombre de su hermana muerta .

Los dedos de Kahlan se soltaron del cuello de Cara y dejó que su brazo callera por el cuerpo de la rubia mientras miraba a la mujer con inquietud.

Cara había dicho la verdad cuando hablaba en ese momento. Ella había querido decir lo que dijo. Kahlan la había estado mirando directamente a los ojos, y aunque ella quería negar las palabras que la rubia había dicho, no podía. No pudo. Había estado mirando a los ojos de Cara y ella no había visto nada más que la verdad.

"Cara", Kahlan finalmente dijo, sintiéndose terriblemente mal. "No más esta noche. Ves al otro lado del fuego y dejame descansar. Por favor."

Cara miró Kahlan durante unos segundos más, y entonces ella con gracia se levantó del suelo y en silencio se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar anterior.

Kahlan se metió en su saco de dormir, le dio la espalda a Cara y al fuego y cerró los ojos. A su alrededor se oía el suave sonido de las hojas, y una pocas aves nocturnas, pero Cara estaba en silencio, y no había nada por lo que tuviera que estar despierta. Sin embargo, permaneció despierta.

Kahlan no sabía cuánto tiempo habia pasado, despierta en silencio, sólo que con el tiempo se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al fuego y se encontró con Cara despierta y mirándola.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos minutos, con el pecho subiendo y bajando juntos como su respiración se compenetro.

"Espero que tus sueños sean agradables, Confesora", dijo Cara, finalmente rompiendo el silencio. "Yo sé que los míos lo serán", la rubia continuó en un tono más suave, aunque todavía era lo suficientemente alto para ser oído por Kahlan.

Cara sonrió a Kahlan cuando dejó de hablar, y entonces ella volvió la cabeza y se giro, dando la espalda a la Confesora.

Kahlan se quedo en la misma posición un tiempo, mirando el fuego y a Cara. Cara le había dicho antes que no sabía nada de ella, y Kahlan estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez la rubia tenia razón, al menos en parte.

Finalmente suspiró suavemente, consciente de su pierna herida, se dio la vuelta con cuidado para darle la espalda al fuego una vez más. Estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar. No había ninguna razón para pasarse toda la noche tratando de averiguar a Cara. La rubia no se iría a ninguna parte por ahora, lo que significaba que Kahlan tendría mucho tiempo para aprender todo sobre ella.


End file.
